jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bluegun5 2.0/Update Idea: Justice
Ayo what's good people! My name is Bluegun5 2.0, and I'm here with another blog for all of you awesome people! (unless you are Dino, Organic, or Txat you can screw off!) This blog will contain 2 main categories: Giant Monsters and Vigilantes! (as well as some other stuff.) 1. Vigilante Team TBC 2. New Gamemode: Monster Mayhem In Monster Mayhem, every player in the server has to destroy a Giant Monster, AKA, a Kaiju that will appear in the map causing destruction. Powers & Abilities Each Kaiju will have their own unique powers & abilities that they'll use against players. 'Baragon' Baragon is the most basic Kaiju in the list. He can appear into the map by digging out of the snowy mountain on top of the Secret Agent Base. He doesn't do much when he attacks, only charging at enimies with is horn & doing high jumps of the ground. 'Anguirus' Anguirus will appear burrowing out of the Sand Dunes. Anguirus can shoot out the spikes on his back and curl into a ball, bouncing around the map. 'Varan' Varan appears flying into the map. He has the ability to fly around and pick up & throw vehicles. 'Gorosaurus' Gorosausus will appear by burrowing out of the center of the City. He is quite durable & can do a kangaroo kick, knocking back large vehicles. 'Titanosaurus' Titanosaurus will appear swimming out of the lake next to the city. He doesn't do much, other than having great strengh & the power to generate strong winds by swinging his tail fan. 'Gigan' Gigan (my most favorite godzilla character) is one of the more harder Kaiju to destroy. He will appear flying down from the sky. His powers include: flying around, shooting lazers out of his visor that can split apart, grappling hooks from his giant sythe hands, buzzsaw on his chest, & upgrading his sythe hands to chainsaws when his HP is half empty. It's best to attack Gigan from a distance instead of up close. 'Ghidorah' When Ghidorah appears in the map, a dangerous thunderstorm will cover the entire sky before he flies in. He can fly, and when he does, lightning strikes become 20% more active, making players more vunderable to lightning. He can shoot out gravity beams out of his 3 heads & wings, which the gravity beams can pick up players & vehicles and drop them to the ground. His tails have giant spikes at the end of them, so don't attack from behind 'Biollante' Biollante will appear as plant spores falling from the sky & land on the ground, then her vines grow & head will appear. She can't move, but her roots can grow further to cover ground. She can spit acid from her mouth & venus fly trap vines, which it can corrode vehicles. 'Shin Godzilla' This Kaiju will be hardest to defeat. Shin Godzilla will appear out of the lake near the City in his 1st form running around, spewing toxic blood from his gills. Don't walk on the blood, as it's acidic, so you can die from it. When you kill him, it will mutate into his 2nd form, he will be bigger, and he can stand up. His 2nd form is immune to guns and can puke out acidic blood, which it can destroy vehicles as well. Destroy him in his 2nd form, and he will mutate into his final form, he can't release blood anymore, but he's now immune to Rockets and Grenades. His new powers include: Smoke fog (exhales a large amount of black smoke, covering the ground) Thermal flame (smoke ignites and sets on fire) Atomic Breath (yall know what that is) Dorsal beams (his back plates shoots out thousand lazer beams) tail beam (he can shoot out his atomic breath with his tail as well) the only thing that can hurt him now is drop bombs, turrets, and missiles. After defeating him, he will freeza and turn into a statue. So you think he's actually dead? NOPE! After he freezes, he will crumble dinto a thousand pieces, and those pieces will mutate into a thousand humanoid godzillas, they will charge at all of the players, shooting them down with their atomic breath. Luckily, you can shoot them down with guns, rockets, and grenades! 3. Gadgets TBC 4. New Locations TBC 5. Other TBC No Critizism or Hate Comments during Blog Production! Category:Blog posts